Lazy Day
by Money100
Summary: Just a one-shot I felt like doing cause. Was bored and felt lazy for some reason. Enjoy! :) R


**Hey people! :) this is my second one-shot. Anyway, do you guys ever get lazy and feel like making a lazy story just for the heck of it? Well, that's how I feel now. Funny though, I'm supposed to be acting lazy, yet I'm typing up this story. Lol. Ah well. Can't be lazy all the time. Enjoy! :)**

** PDisclaimer: Blue Sky owns Ice Age. And the song belongs to Broono Mars. (Did I spell 'Broono' right?)**

Lazy day

It had been a few days sinse the events of the contunentel drift. And somehow today felt like a day for just relaxing. Crash and Eddie were just laying on a rock, looking at the sky. Manny and Ellie were just laying on a nearby moss patch, enjoying the breeze. Sid and Granny were just sleeping lazily on two moss covered rocks. Diego and Shira were sitting in the shade, thinking about random stuff that seemed to come up in their heads out of nowhere. Peaches was just sitting in the shade as well, drawing random patterns in the sand. Louis doing the same. She finally dicided that things were getting quiet. So she started up a conversation with Louis.

"So...Louis, whaddaya wanna do today?"

Louis turned his small head up to his mammoth friend.

"Dunno. Whatcha wanna do?"

"Not much. I just feel lazy for some reason."

"Huh, me to. For some- hey, what's up with your uncles?"

Louis said as he looked at Crash and Eddie bobbing their heads to some sort of beet and humming to the tune of a song. Peaches turned her head to the same direction as her molehog friend.

"Dunno. Lets go see."

The two friends walked over to the twins.

"Hey uncle Crash, hi uncle Eddie."

Said Peaches as she and Louis walked over to the rock the twins were laying on. The twins sat up to see their teenaged niece and her molehog friend looking at them.

"Hi Peach. What's up?"

"We were gonna ask you guys the same thing when we saw you moving to the beet of some sort of music. What kind of music were you moving to?"

Peaches asked as she put Louis on the ground. The two possums got up and walked over to Peaches and Louis.

"We were just thinking of that lazy song that your mother taught to the herd."

Peaches remembered the 'lazy song' her mother taught her when she was younger in a day like today.

"I remember that song. I like it. Should we sing it to the herd? I mean, today's a lazy day."

The twins and Louis looked up at the mammoth teen surprised. Then their expressions turned to happiness.

"That's an awesome idea! But would Shira know the song?"

Said Crash as he jumped up and down. Peaches looked at her twin uncles.

"We could teach it to her!"

Exclaimed Peaches as she walked over to her father and mother.

"Mom? Dad? Could we sing that lazy song that you taught me when we were lazy a few years ago?"

When Peaches mentioned the 'lazy song', Shira walked over, wanting to know what the song was.

"What song?"

Diego walked beside her. Sid and Granny woke up and walked after the orange saber.

"It's a song that Ellie taught us a few years ago."

Said Diego as he looked at the two sloths walking over. Then he looked at Shira.

"When we all felt like just being lazy. Want us to teach it to you?"

Shira looked at Diego with a face that read 'if you don't mind'.

"Sure."

Ellie started teaching the sabress the lazy song.

"Ok shira. Just listen to me and repete after. Ok?"

Shira nodded her head to show the mammoth that she understood. So Ellie started the song.

"Today I don't feel like doing anything. I just wanna lay in my bed. Don't feel like pickin' up my phone, so leave a message at the tone. Cause today I swear I'm not doin' anything. Ah, I'm gonna kick my feet up and stair at the fan. Turn the TV on, throw my hands behind my head. Nobody's gonna tell me I can't. Nah. I'm gonna lounge on my couch, just chillin' in my snuggy. Flip to MTV so they could teach me how to duggy. Caues in my castle I'm the only one. Oh yes I said it, I said it. I said it cause I can. Today I don't feel like doin' anything_. _I just wanna lay in my bed_."_

Ellie finished the song for Shira. Although Shira liked the song, a LOT of questions were racing through her mind. So she asked.

"I like it. But what's a couch, fan, snuggy, phone, a castle and MTV?"

"Don't know. It's just in the song. Now, lets see how much you remember. I know I threw a lot at you for the first time."

Shira nodded and started to sing.

"Today I don't feel like doing anything. I just wanna lay in my bed. Don't feel like pickin' up my phone, so leave a message at the tone. Cause today I swear I'm not doin' anything. Ah, I'm gonna kick my feet up and stair at the fan. Turn the TV on, throw my hands behind my head. Nobody's gonna tell me I can't. Nah. I'm gonna lounge on my couch, just chillin' in my snuggy. Flip to MTV so they could teach me how to duggy. Caues in my castle I'm the only one. Oh yes I said it, I said it. I said it cause I can. Today I don't feel like doin' anything.I just wanna lay in my bed_."_

Shira sang the song fluently. Ellie was surprised when she heard Shira's singing voice.

"Shira, you have a beautiful voice."

Shira just nodded. Then Sid walked over to the two females.

"Hey Ellie. Hi Shira whatcha doing?"

Ellie turned to Sid.

"I was just teaching Shira that lazy song that I taught you guys a few years ago."

Sid'd expression turned from curious to happiness.

"Ellie? Could we sing that song?"

"Sure. That's why I was teaching it to Shira."

Said Ellie as she started walking over to the rest of the herd.

"Hey guys, wanna sing that lazy song that I taught you a few years ago?"

Peaches looked at her mother happily.

"Yeah!"

Ellie walked over to her moss bed and sat next to Manny.

"Ok, lets start!"

She said excitedly. But Sid spoke up.

"Wait! What about Granny!"

Granny walked over to Sid and wacked him on the head with her cane.

"What about me? Just start singin' Sidney!"

And so, they started the song. Ellie started.

**Ellie: "**Today I don't feel like doin' anything."

Then Manny continued.

**Manny: "**I just wanna lay in my bed."

He sang as he lay down on his bed. Then it was Peaches' turn to sing.

**Peaches: "**Don't feel like pickin' up my phone, so leave a message at the tone."

Finished Peaches. Then Sid started to sing as he lay on two rocks.

**Sid: "**Cause today I swear I'm not doin' anything. Ah, I'm gonna kick my feet up and stair at the fan."

Crash and Eddie started to sing as they lay down beside Sid.

**Crash: "**Turn the TV on, throw my hands behind my head."

**Eddie: "**Nobody's gonna tell me I can't."

Then Granny walked over to the possums and started chasing them with her walking stick.

**Granny: "**I can!"

Diego sat beside Shira as he started to sing. Then he nuzzled her.

**Diego: "**Nah. I'm gonna lounge on my couch, just chilling' in my snuggy."

Shira pulled away from Diego. And he looked at her with a 'what did I do' face. Shira looked a him with a face that read 'you know EXACTLLY what you did' then she started to sing.

**Shira: "**Flip to MTV so they could teach me out to duggy. Cause in my castle I'm the only one."

Then everybody got into relaxing positions and sang the last lines together.

**Everybody: "**Oh yes I said it, I said it, I said it cause I can. Today I don't feel like doin' anything. I just wanna lay in my bed."

They all finished the song with smiles on their faces.

"Nice job everyone!"

Said Ellie as she settled down to sleep. The others did the same. Shira lay beside the mammoths.

"So, it's like this everyday?"

Ellie looked at the tigress.

"Yup."

Then Diego walked over to Shira.

"Unless Sid or the twins get into trouble."

Shira looked at Diego annoyed.

"Don't talk to me. I don't like what you did during the song. Stay away from me."

With that, she got up and walked away. Manny looked at Diego.

"Aren't you gonna apologize to her?"

Diego walked over to a shady place under a tree and lay down to go to sleep.

"Nah, I'm just to lazy to do so. I'll do it later."

After that the herd fell asleep. It truly was a lazy day.

**Well that's it, my lazy one-shot. I hoped y'all enjoyed! I enjoyed typing it! :) I did change a few words around, cause there were some words that were not nice. I'm super sorry if it sucks in your opinion. I just feel lazy today. Oh, and incase y'all were wondering why Shira pulled away from Diego is because, well, do you really think she was gonna trust him? I mean, like I said in the beginning, it has only been a few days that she's known the herd. I know I use the word 'y'all' a lot. I'm not a Texan. Although I would like to be! :) just listen to the way Texans speak. **

**Crash: I know how Texans talk. They talk like this *clears throat* Howdy howdy howdy. Back our on the ooooolrantch! That's how.**

**Me: what the! How'd you get hear?!**

**Crash: through the window. Eddie's hear to. **

**Me: read what Shira has to tell y'all about one of my other fics that I've got planned(If you don't like spoilers) while I take care of the possums. *runs to find the possums.***

**Shira: wait! What do I, never mind. *turns to the readers* Ok? So how's your lives? Anyway, she left me here so I could tell you guys about another fanfic. Well, here's what I'm reading from the papers on her desk. *clears throat* I live with my old pack that's cruel to me, cause of my fur color. Diego's not my mate. I never met Gutt. My mate's a saber from my pack, obviously. I'm carrying his cubs. And I meet the herd. And at various times, I attempt suicide while still pregnant. And that's all I could read to you guys. She spilled Arizona juice on the paper earlier today. You guys could give her ideas for this fanfic if you want. *looks around the room* Well since she's not here, I'll just say it, read, review and have a great summer if you live where she lives.**

**Me: *runs in the room* I'm back! Locked the possums in my sister's dall house.**

**Amanda: no faiw! I'm tellwing mommy! *runs out the door* **

**Shira: she's cute. **

**Me: whatever, just read and review while I convince her to not tell. Have a great summer! Pease out readers! :) *runs off again***

**Shira: *sighs and goes to lay on a deluxe recliner* Her family's crazy. Bye readers!**


End file.
